A Secret Halloween
by xofallingxinxlovexo
Summary: A normal Halloween party...or is it? Something goes horribly wrong but what? How will everything that happens peice together in a world of hurt? Will Stephanie and the last peices of her heart be put back together? Read and find out!


It started as a normal Halloween Night with my best friend Alice, but tonight would hold many secrets and a few unraveled. It was a normal night getting ready for Alice's famous Halloween Party. I was a Vampire Doctor and Alice was Dorothy. We had everything set up downstairs and now we were just watching MTV as we sat on the couch. This was a routine, I would come with her right after school with my costume and I would help set up then sleepover after the party. The first to arrive was our friend Danny. She was a witch and her makeup was amazing. Her real name is Danielle but everyone calls her Danny. We walked downstairs and started to play rock band. I was playing Guitar, Alice on drums, and Danny on the mic.

"So Steph, did you talk to Jake?" Alice asked me concentrating on the beat of the drum. I glanced at her quickly than back to the television.

"No why?" I asked a bit too sharply for my liking.

"Nah it's nothing just asking really." She said with a small smirk.

"Ugh-huh" I said not taking her story into consideration.

The door bell rang and Alice paused the game. We all walked up the stairs and were greeted by our friend Collin. I laughed when I saw his outfit all decked out in black. He was supposed to be Dracula.

"Damn, my vampire-nicety is so much better than yours." I said laughing. I looked at him and he was just staring at me. "I was just kidding." I said and he smiled and attacked me with a gigantic hug. Everyone laughed, saying hi to Collin.

We all resumed our places downstairs and waited for the others to arrive. Darren came as a football player and Jake my boyfriend came dressed as Zorro. Valentine came with a white aero shirt and jeans. Before he came he told us that he didn't have a Halloween costume so we gave him Collin's cape and gave him a trans-gender makeover. It was hilarious.

Downstairs, we played twister, rock band and of course…Truth or dare. I was scared at first because I knew that I would be dared to make out with Jake while everyone knew I was nervous about that so I stuck with truth.

"Stephanie. Truth or Dare?" Jake asked me with his arm around my waist. I was glad that it was dark because I could feel my face getting hot and I swallowed hard.

"C'mon, Dare!" Sam said smirking at me. She was dressed as the grim reaper.

"Fine, dare." I said looking at Jake.

He put his hand on my cheek and my face blasted with heat. "Kiss me, and I mean make out with me." He said getting close his lips but a centimeter away from mine. I could feel his warm breath on my open mouth and it made me blush even more. I knew this was going to happen and I knew that I couldn't back down from it now, not in front of my friends. My hands started trembling and I tightened as I pressed my lips to his. I could feel his slick tong against mine making it a little awkward. He continued pressing a little harder this time making the kiss rough. I pulled away blushing and looking down he kissed me on the cheek.

"Okay Steph, your turn to ask someone." Alice said smiling.

"Valentine…truth or dare?" I asked trying to shove off what had happened just moments ago willing my blush down.

"Umn, truth" he said with his usual deep kind of voice.

"Umn…" It took me a while to think of a question but I finally thought of one and before thinking I blurted it out. "Do you like Alice?" I asked then covered my mouth knowing what I had said.

"Yea" He says plainly. My hands find their way down to my lap as I look at him in question.

"Well than why don't you ask her out man?" Collin asks sitting behind me.

"I'm not ready for a relationship just yet." Valentine says looking around nervously.

"Whatever." I say standing up straight and walking to the bathroom where I fix my makeup. I hear a knock at the door and open it only to see the grim reaper standing in the door way. I let her in and close the door and continue to fix my eyeliner.

"Why were you waiting for a while when you were gonna kiss Jake?" She asked.

I shrugged. "It's just because I've been so nervous to do it for so long. So I was scared." I admitted blushing a bit.

I walked back out and danced a bit with my friends and Jake. Than the party ended and some people started to leave, but this is when all the horror began.


End file.
